


eight days a week

by words_unravel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lirry Fic Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In which Liam's trying to catch a break on stage, but manages to catch himself a (fake) boyfriend instead.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	eight days a week

**Author's Note:**

> written for [paynemytuition aka ofstellardust now](http://ofstellardust.tumblr.com/) prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Fake boyfriends, in which Liam's mum is really concerned about him so he may or may not have lied and told her he was seeing someone, and when she suddenly decides to come over he has to make a drastic decision and find someone who will agree to be his fake boyfriend for the day._
> 
>  
> 
> ...negl, this thing totally went out of control and not entirely what was prompted?!!? But it was fun to write because, well, it's Liam and Harry and hopefully OSD will enjoy it nevertheless. <3
> 
> Big ups to the lovely canadiankracka and [wolfh00r](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfh00r) for their willingness to emergency beta (and for catching all those words I left out!) and to [wearecities/falsetto](http://archiveofourown.org/users/falsetto/pseuds/wearecities) for the brit-pick - love you ladies lots <3 <3

* * *

_Sunday_  
Liam can feel the buzz from a notification on his mobile, but he's got five more minutes until his break so he busses the empty table in front of him quickly, efficiently stacking the plates and ignoring the familiar twist of anticipation that rolls through his stomach. Table two needs refills and he can wait a few more minutes, he _can_. 

He's just set the glasses down at table two when a familiar voice hollers, "Hey, Payno!" Liam manages not to roll his eyes, but he can't stop the fond smile that spreads across his face. By the time he's turned around, Niall and Zayn are sat in their regular booth, grinning at Liam. 

He'd been in London for a little over a month, one more excruciatingly long, tired day away from taking the first train home to Wolverhampton, when the two had stumbled into the café. Before they'd left, Liam had two new numbers in his mobile and a blooming hope of friendship in his stomach. Now, it feels strange if a day goes by and he doesn't see or hear from one of them. 

"We were going to wait til you were off to come 'round." Zayn's voice is quiet, but his eyes are bright when he smiles up at Liam. "This one though," he points to the blond sat next to him, "said he was wasting away, but we both know he's full of shit."

"I'm very delicate, I'll have you know!" Liam and Zayn both snort at that and Niall scowls. It breaks a second later, and he laughs. "Okay, okay, that's a lie. But I _am_ starving!" 

"You're always starving," Liam points out. He goes to grab a couple of the mini bread loaves that every table gets when they come in and to let his manager, Paul, know that he's taking his break. Paul grumbles at him to not let Niall eat all the bread and Liam laughs. Still, he grabs an extra loaf on his way back to the table.

Liam glances toward the door as he slides into the booth. "Where's Harry?" 

Harry's a new entity, another uni student ensnared by Niall's inability to meet a stranger. He's alright, prone to stories that never really have a point and terrible pun jokes, but Liam likes the way Harry always looks at him when they're talking, like he's really listening. 

"Harry'll be along in a mo," Niall replies. With a laugh, he adds, "Had to find a place to park his fancy Range Rover." 

Not for the first time, Liam's a bit envious. It's obvious that Harry's got money, but he's never snobbish with it, never flashes it about in their faces. Even the car, big and shiny and new, was a gift from his mum and step-dad, and he's more than happy to cart the lot of them about the city. 

The bell above the door announces a new customer and when Liam glances up, it's to find the person in question walking through the door. Niall's quick to holler out a greeting, same as he did to Liam. 

"You just saw him two seconds ago," Zayn mocks, even as he smiles over at Harry as he slides in next to Liam. 

"Liam," he murmurs in greeting, knocking their shoulders together gently before turning his attention across the table and telling Zayn, "Niall appreciates me in absentia, Zayn, because he loves me and is a good friend." 

"More like I need to know whether to get another basket of chips so you'll keep your thieving fingers outta mine," Niall scowls. 

"But yours taste better." The dimple in Harry's left cheek appears. "Like love and sunshine and true friendship."

Liam can tell Niall wants to take the piss, but despite the teasing words, there's an undercurrent of sincerity that's distinctly Harry. None of them have quite figured out how to fight it, to be honest. Niall gives it a good show though, sending Harry a stink-eye for all of three seconds before he mumbles, "Fine," in a disgusted tone. 

That makes Harry beam, and both Liam and Zayn burst out laughing. Conversation goes back and forth for a few minutes after that and Liam finds himself sinking down into the cushion. It's been a long day and the reassuring hum of the lads' voices in his ears has his eyes drifting shut almost immediately. 

It's not until Harry, voice pitched low, asks, "Heard about the last audition?" that Liam remembers the notification from earlier. Liam digs his mobile out of his pocket and stares at the _New email!_ banner across the screen of his phone. 

It's been a _really_ long day. 

Closing his eyes and tilting his head back, Liam sighs. "I just-- I don't think I can look right now, Haz." He tosses the mobile on the table. Closing his eyes, Liam adds, "You can, if you want. "

It might be easier, to get the bad news through someone else. Through a friend. 

Turns out it's not. 

He can hear Harry pick up the mobile after a moment, the hesitance before Liam can feel him move again, arm pressed against Liam's. They're close enough that Liam can feel the way Harry stiffens next to him, followed by the pressure as he slumps into Liam's side. 

"Next time, yeah, Liam?" he murmurs, and Liam nods. Sure. Next time. 

*

Liam goes back to work, shuffling out of the booth and waving Harry away when he holds Liam's mobile out to him. "I'll grab it in a bit, yeah?"

Business picks up enough that Liam has to focus on that, which is nice, not having to think about that stupid email. He keeps an eye on the boys' table, but other than bringing out their food when it's ready, he knows they'll take care of themselves.

He's just dropped another round of sodas off to them when his mobile starts blaring _Mama Mia!_ Harry's face lights up--he's the one that suggested that particular ringtone--and says, "It's your mum, Liam."

And Liam just-- he _can't_. It's too much right now. He's too tired, too disappointed. He's fairly certain that if he talks to his mum right now he'll do something embarrassing, like cry. The day's already been shit enough without Liam blubbering like a baby in the middle of his place of employment, in front of his only friends in the city. 

Shaking his head, Liam steps back. "Too busy right now," he murmurs, and something close to disappointment flashes across Harry's face. But Harry's a momma's boy, Liam knows, so it makes a bit of sense. Still, Liam doesn't need anything else making him feel worse than he already does. 

"You talk to her then," he offers. "Let her know I'll call back after my shift, 'kay?"

Harry's face lights up at that, enough that Liam's almost wary, but mostly it's just relief that rolls through him as he heads back to the kitchen to grab another order. 

A few minutes later he's walking by the booth, headed to refill some glasses on table ten when Harry catches his sleeve. 

"Karen wants to know if they can come up on Saturday, take you to lunch?" Liam does a double-take when he realizes Harry's still on the line with his mum, staring long enough that Harry has to prod him again, "Liam?" 

Liam nods. He's actually got a full weekend off for once. Says as much to Harry and gets a bright smile for it before Harry tucks his chin back down to pass this news on to Liam's mum in a low, warm voice. Liam wanders off to his table with the sound of Harry telling his mum that they should head down to Shoreditch after lunch. 

The next time Liam has a moment to pay attention, his mobile is back on the table and Harry's laughing with Niall and Zayn. He shakes his head and gets back to work. 

 

 _Monday_  
Liam's doing some breathing exercises, trying to control the nervousness that's making his heart race, and focusing on being as still as possible. The lad next to him has no such compunction and is wriggling around in his chair so much that if Liam wasn't so nervous himself, and less polite, he'd snap at him to be still. As it is, after another accidental elbow to his arm, Liam's got his mouth open to say something, when his mobile goes off. 

He gets a couple of dirty looks and he winces, digging it out of his pocket to see who's calling. _Home_ flashes across his screen and Liam groans silently. He completely forgot to call back last night, exhausted to the bone after closing the café. 

"Hey mum," he says quietly, after thumbing open his phone. Liam can feel the boy sat next to him glance over, then settle a bit. That's nice at least. "I'm at an audition right now, mum. I can't talk--"

"Okay, okay," she says. Liam can already tell she's getting choked up and opens his mouth to cut her off, when she rushes on with, "I wanted to make sure it was okay for me and your father to come up this weekend. The house is awfully quiet without you," and there's definitely a catch in her voice now, "and we want to see how you were doing--"

"It's fine, mum," Liam cuts in. The noise level in the room goes up as someone exits the doorway to the audition room. "I've got to go though, they're about to call me in--"

"Of course, love, so sorry to interrupt. We'll be up around eleven or so-" and now Liam feels bad, even though there's no censure in her voice. He's about to apologize when she adds, "and be sure to bring that lovely boyfriend of yours along. Harry, wasn't it?" Liam's apology sticks in his throat. "Such a wonderful sounding young man. Off you go, love, best of luck!" 

And with that, she rings off, leaving Liam to stare at the mobile in his hand. He's not sure exactly what his face must look like, but the lad next to him gives him a soft nudge and asks, "Everything okay, mate? Not bad news, I hope." 

Liam glances over, finally getting a good look at the boy. He's got blue eyes, not quite as bright as Niall's, and a sharp cut to his cheekbones that reminds Liam of Zayn. As Liam stares, the boy tugs at a piece of hair that's sticking out of the grey beanie on his head. He tilts his head at Liam, waiting for an answer to his question. Opening his mouth, Liam means to tell him _no, not bad news_ and _thank you for asking_ , because Liam is always polite. 

What comes out instead is, "My mum wants to meet my boyfriend."

"Well, that's nice then, yeah?" Liam doesn't respond. The boy frowns, adds, "Is he a bit of a twat then? Not the kind you want to take home?"

"Oh no," Liam sputters out, because Harry's the least twattish person he's ever met. "Harry's a wonderful mate!"

The outburst gets Liam a confused look. 

"What's the problem then? If he's a decent bloke?" Blue eyes narrow, "Are _you_ the twat then? Leading the poor guy along?"

Liam's wondering when his life got entirely out of control - mum thinking he's got a boyfriend, strangers thinking he's some sort of cad. Before he can argue though, the door to audition room opens again and a tall, lean girl with glasses reads a name from the clipboard in her hands.

"Liam Payne?"

*

"-but that's just it, Louis! I've never once mentioned liking boys. I've only ever dated girls. I don't understand how she didn't even blink an eye, like she wasn't even surprised!" Louis just hums and Liam sighs. 

The other lad had been waiting for Liam after his audition, introducing himself and following Liam out the door. He'd waved away Liam's concern at leaving before he'd been called with a deprecating phrase that made Liam frown, then distracted Liam by continuing their earlier conversation as though there'd been no break. 

"I don't know what I'm going to do!"

Louis pokes him in the side and Liam squirms away. He's only know Louis for fifteen minutes, but he's handsier than anyone Liam's ever met before. It's a bit disconcerting, but a little fun to have the attention. 

"You could always just tell her the truth," Louis says. Liam's shoulders slump. 

"But it's the happiest she's sounded since I came to London. And if I tell her it's a lie then she'll start worrying again. I hate it when she worries about me." 

Louis snorts. "She's a mum, it's what they do. Mine called me twice a day for the first month I was here." Liam just sighs in response. They walk along in silence for a bit and then Louis says, "You could always ask this bloke to play along? If he's such a nice guy, he'll probably help you out." 

Liam contemplates that for a second, but then shakes his head. 

Even if Harry has said on more than one occasion that whatever kind of bits a person has shouldn't matter, just as long as they're a nice person inside, Liam doesn't think he could do as Louis suggests. "I couldn't ask him to. That's a little above and beyond for a bloke I've only know for a few months, I think." 

"Eh," Louis shrugs. "From the sound of it, I think he'd probably get a kick out of it. You should see." 

Liam just shakes his head again, and they continue down the street.

*

"Everything alright?" 

Harry's voice is lowered, hard to hear over the ruckus that Niall, Louis, and Zayn are making around them. Liam should have known that everyone would take to Louis, even though Harry'd gotten a funny look on his face when they'd come up to the table, Louis's arm thrown across Liam's shoulders. 

"What?" Liam asks, shifting back the tiniest amount. He can practically feel the heat from Harry's mouth against his cheek. It's not uncomfortable, it's not. It's just. His mum's words are echoing through his head and he's still trying to figure out why she wasn't freaked out. 

"Everything alright?" Harry repeats, curling an arm around Liam's shoulder and tugging him closer. Liam resists a bit until Harry adds, "You've been quiet all evening." There's concern underneath the words and worry in the corner of Harry's eyes when Liam finally glances up. 

Liam's kind of powerless in the face of it and he gives in, slumping sideways into Harry. The arm around his shoulders tightens and it's nice; Harry's hugs are always nice. Liam catches Louis's gaze across the table. Louis arches an eyebrow, eyes narrowing a little as they stare at each other. Liam, in a fit of childishness, sticks out his tongue. Louis grins, sharp, and wariness spikes through Liam. 

"I don't know," Louis says loudly, voice carrying over Niall and Zayn's 'conversation' on The Eagles, "I think I can see where your mum was coming from, Liam. You two _do_ look awful cozy there." 

"Louis--" 

Beside him, it sounds like Harry hums happily. "Li's the best for a snuggle, really. Niall's a wiggler and Zayn's naught but a sack of bones." Zayn flicks Harry two fingers and Liam can feel the rumble of Harry's laughter. Then a second later, "Your mum's lovely, Liam. Quite proud of you."

"Yes, yes," Louis gets in before Liam can say anything. "Very taken with you as well, Harry." Liam can feel Harry's smile without even looking. "She can't wait to meet you this weekend." 

"What?" Harry laughs. Liam glares across the table and gets a smirk in return. "Why would she want to meet me?"

Louis doesn't answer, just raises an eyebrow at Liam. Niall and Zayn are watching now too, faces curious. Finally Harry shifts, enough that Liam has to sit up straight again. 

"Liam?" Harry's voice is curious, the tone edged with worry. Liam scrubs a hand over his face and pastes on a smile before looking over.

"Well," he starts then fails to add anything else, lost for words. Harry frowns, staring hard. Liam opens his mouth again, but still nothing comes out. 

"Oh for god's sake," he can hear Louis mutter across the table. Louder, he tells Harry, "Liam's mum thinks you're his boyfriend and wants to meet you Saturday at lunch." Harry's eyebrows go straight up, lost under a mess of curls. 

Liam wants to die. 

There's a split second of absolute stillness at their table before it erupts. Niall snorts so hard, he starts choking. Zayn's slapping him on the back, biting his lip so hard it must hurt. After a moment though, he can't hold it in and starts giggling. Niall goes from choking to laughing hard enough he's curled into the edge of the table. 

Louis's just sitting back, hands behind his head, surveying the damage like a king overlooking his people. Liam's not sure how someone he's known for less than half a day already has so much impact on their small group. He's so busy scowling across the table that when Harry pokes him, Liam jumps. 

When he finally glances over, Harry's got one dimple showing. "You could have done worse, Li." There's the other dimple. "I'm great with mums."

Liam huffs. "That's why we're having this conversation, Harry. You might be _too_ good with them. And now I'm the one that has to tell her the truth." He drops his head onto the table, trying not to groan. 

"Orrrrr," Louis drags the word out and Liam raises his head immediately, knowing where this is going. He shakes his head. Louis ignores him, because of course he does. Even if Liam _has_ only known him half a day, he can already tell that he's going to make Liam's life hell. 

"You could do--"

"Louis, don't--"

"--what I suggested--"

"Oh, god."

"--and have Harold here--"

"It's just Harry actually."

"--pretend to be your boyfriend."

"...Ugh."

Liam's head thuds against the table again. He's contemplating just sliding under it and taking up residence there for the rest of his life when Harry says, "Okay." 

The table goes quiet. 

Rolling his head to the side, Liam looks over at Harry. There's a small smile on his face, the corners of his mouth tilted up as he watches Liam watch him. 

"Yeah?" Liam mumbles. Harry's smile widens as they stare at each other. He pokes Liam in the side again and it tickles; Liam squirms away, finally lifting his head. He can feel the other three watching them. "Harry?"

"I'm game if you are," he shrugs. "I do have to warn you though--" Harry's smile shifts then, turns smoother, into something that makes Liam's throat a bit dry for some reason. "I'm a _great_ boyfriend. I might just ruin you for any other boyfriends, Liam. You'll not want to let me go."

He's being silly, of course, turning on the charm that Liam's seen him use on everyone from Niall when he wants a chip, to the lady in the thrift store last week who'd taken 25% off a hat Harry'd had his eye on. It's just. It's _Harry_. It's nothing special, especially not for Liam. 

He rolls his eyes then, shaking away the weird feeling in his stomach and says, "You'll be my only boyfriend ever, Hazza." Laughing, Liam adds, "I'm certain by the end of the weekend, you'll be glad to be rid of me."

Something flashes across Harry's face, but it's gone in the blink of an eye. A second later, Liam's got a mouthful of hair as Harry curls into him, throwing his arms around Liam and half-shouting, "Never!" right in his ear. 

"Save it for my mum," Liam groans, but ends up running a hand over Harry's curls. It earns him a pleased hum and across the table, Niall and Zayn laugh. It devolves again from there, the two of them teasing Liam until he's red in the face. Louis joins in after a moment, but Liam can see the way he goes quiet every so often, watching the two of them carefully. 

"Leave my boyfriend alone," Harry growls without lifting his head from Liam's shoulder. That just makes them laugh harder. 

It's nice though, Liam thinks, and scratches lightly at the curls at the base of Harry's neck. Harry practically purrs and that makes Liam laugh. 

He can do this. _They_ do this. 

 

 _Tuesday_  
Liam's checking over the salt and pepper shakers, waiting for the lunch rush, when Harry comes through the door. 

"Hello, lover!" he calls out and Liam knocks over a pepper shaker.

" _Harry!_ " Liam knows his face is probably red, he can feel his cheeks heating up as he rushes over. "What are you doing?"

"Greeting my 'boyfriend'," Harry responds. A second later he laughs, throwing an arm around Liam's shoulder, pulling him into a hug. "Oh man, you should see your face right now."

Liam only flails a little, not sure what to do with his hands. He ends up patting Harry's back, an awkward _there, there_ movement.

"Aw, c'mon," Harry murmurs, his mouth brushing Liam's cheek, "you can do better than that," then, "it's just a hug, Liam."

With a sigh, Liam tightens his arms, giving Harry a proper squeeze. He pulls away after a moment, careful not to step too far away, and says, "Well. You've certainly thrown yourself fully into this-- thing."

Harry just shrugs. "It's been a while since I've dated." He grins. "I'd forgot how much I enjoy this part, the getting to know one another bit. The thrill of the unknown."

"But we already know each other, Haz," Liam laughs, shaking his head. 

"I meant biblically."

The panic must show on Liam's face because Harry laughs again, and bright burst of sound that has him slapping a hand over his mouth. 

"I'm only joking, Liam." He reaches out and pokes Liam in the side, causing him to twitch away. It seems to be his favorite thing, other than giving Liam heart attacks. "I'm very aware that I'm not your usual type."

Liam can get into it now, knowing that Harry's just trying to get him to relax. "I dunno, I can see the appeal," he jokes. Harry blinks, face blank for a moment, then smiles again, a wide one that brightens his face. Liam _can_ see it, is the problem. He pushes the thought away as Harry speaks again. 

"You got plans tonight?" Harry asks. 

Liam shrugs. He's off work early, was thinking of going for a run and then doing some writing. "Not anything that I can't change. Why?"

Harry leans against the side of the booth. "I thought I could come over, spend some time together. Help sell the charade, so to speak?" That catches Liam off guard. Harry presses on. "I just don't want to disappoint your mum, Liam." 

It's not a bad idea really, Liam thinks. He's still jumpy, unsure. "Sure," he agrees. It'd be nice too, to get to know Harry a little better. Despite what he'd said initially, he doesn't really know Harry all that well. "I can grab some takeaway--"

"No, no," Harry interrupts, "I'll take care of it." 

"Are you sure?" Liam frowns. "I'm the one asking you to do this, I should at least feed you."

Harry just stares at him for a minute, head tilted to the side. 

"Harry?"

"I've got it, Liam. Promise it's not a big deal," he finally says. There's a tiny smile on his face and Liam feels a little lost. "Anyway," Harry straightens up. "I've got a lecture in a few minutes, I'd best be off. Text me your address, okay?" Harry turns to go, a warm squeeze to Liam's shoulder. 

"Wait," Liam catches Harry's wrist before it drops. "Didn't you want anything to eat? It's lunch time."

Harry slides his hand down, until his fingers are tangled with Liam's. It feels a bit weird, Harry's fingers longer, wider than the girls' hands Liam's held before. It's not bad, per se. Just a little different. 

"Nah," he grins, slow and a little sweet, at Liam. "Just wanted to set up a date with my boyfriend." 

With a quick squeeze of his hand, Harry slips out the door. Liam stands there until a group of university kids push through the door, noisy enough to shake him out of his head. 

*

Liam realizes his flat is in a bit of a tip about fifteen minutes before Harry's supposed to arrive. He manages to straighten the living room, shoving all the dirty clothes into his bedroom and shutting the door. The bin is overflowing with takeaway boxes from the café so he gathers it up and ties it off. 

There's a knock on the door and Liam glances at his watch; Harry's a few minutes early. One more quick glance around the room makes him sigh. It's all he can afford, this tiny flat in a not-very-great part of town, but it's his. Another knock snaps him to attention and he rushes over to open the door. 

"Sorry, Harry," he says, stepping back to let Harry inside. Harry looks... really nice. Spotless black skinny jeans and nice grey jumper underneath a slick leather jacket. Liam now wishes he'd at least put on a shirt that wasn't threadbare. He feels like he should apologize again, not quite sure for what, but before he can say anything, he notices all the bags that Harry's carrying. 

"What's this-- here, let me." 

He grabs a few of the bags hanging off Harry's arm, peeking in to find a few bottles of lager. There's a packet of minced beef, cheese, onions, and what looks like a small bottle of red wine in another. He glances up, curious. 

"Harry?"

Harry smiles at him, says, "Well, I'm fairly certain you live off café takeaway--" Liam does his best not to blush, thinking of the bin bag in the kitchen, "--so I thought I'd make us some dinner." He lifts up his arms, the remaining bags swinging with the movement. "Wasn't sure what you had though so I've brought a little of everything."

He's not sure what to say, at a loss for words at the surprise. 

In the end, all he can think to say is, "That sounds like fun, Harry," and lead Harry to his tiny kitchen. 

* 

It _is_ fun, cooking with Harry. 

Or rather, watching Harry cook. Liam mostly drinks a couple of the beers that Harry brought with him, chops some onions in a very terrible fashion, and gets teased for his lack of food-cutting skills. 

Harry makes spag bol, good enough that Liam thinks his mum might be jealous. They sit on opposite ends of Liam's hideous yet comfortable sofa and eat, discussing Harry's courses at university. It's easy to talk to Harry, Liam finds. He ends up telling Harry about his dream of performing, how getting some time on stage is a stepping stone, a way to hone his skills. It would be at least, if he could just get a part, he tells Harry. 

* 

"Tell me a secret," Harry says after a pause in the conversation. 

They've finished eating, plates set on a coffee table that Liam picked up at a thrift store for ₤10. There's a folded piece of cardboard under one of the legs to keep it stable, but Harry hasn't seemed to notice it. Liam glances over to see Harry watching him. He raises an eyebrow. 

"What?" 

"Tell me a secret," Harry repeats. There's a smile on his face, but it's-- 

Normally Harry's smiles are open, like he's giving you a piece of him. This one feels opposite to Liam, like Harry's inviting him into it. Into his own secret. Liam shakes his head at the fanciful thought and Harry frowns. 

"Liammmm," he whines, poking Liam in the thigh with a socked foot. "I'll tell you one in return. C'mon."

"You go first then," Liam says, reaching out to wrap his hand around Harry's ankle when he pokes Liam again. Harry goes still and Liam gives his ankle a squeeze and laughs out a whiny, "Harryyyyy." 

It makes Harry laugh and Liam can't help smiling at the sound. As he watches, Harry's smile settles and he stares at Liam for a minute, like he's trying to make up his mind. When he opens his mouth to speak, Liam's not expecting what comes out. 

"You know Caroline Flack?" he asks. 

Of course Liam does. He loves X-Factor, watches Xtra Factor after like everyone else. "Who doesn't?" is what he ends up saying. 

Harry nods at the expected answer, looking down at his lap. He pulls at an imaginary string on his jeans, the offers a quiet, "Was seeing her for a few months, last year."

"Oh." Liam had definitely not seen that one coming. Wonders how in the world that came about. Still, Harry looks awfully sad. "She's, well. Isn't she a bit older than you?" 

That earns him a humorless laugh. 

"S'pretty much why we broke up. We weren't like public or anything. Mostly dinner at hers and trips to the theater, low profile stuff." He shrugs. "She got so much shit though, dating someone half her age that we decided it was probably best to let it go."

For some reason, relief shoots through him at those words. It dissipates a second later, when Harry adds, "Think she might've been my first love." Another small, sad smile as he looks up at Liam. "Definitely could have been, if it'd lasted."

Liam's not sure what to say. _Sorry_ seems like not enough and _Maybe it's for the best_ seems facetious. In the end, Liam settles for another squeeze of his fingers where they still rest on Harry's ankle. 

It seems to do the trick though. Harry's smile brightens, melancholy air melting away. He leans forward a little, shoving his toes into Liam's thigh for the millionth time. 

"I've bared my lovelorn past to you, Liam. It's your turn now." Another poke. "C'mon."

It's Liam's turn to shrug now. He's not got any grand romances in his past, no broken hearts. When he tells Harry this though, he gets a pouty frown in return. 

"Sorry," he apologizes. Liam's life has been pretty quiet, no tales to tell. He's not Niall, who's never met a stranger, or Zayn, who's got his looks and his art. Big things don't happen to him. Not yet anyway. He shakes his head, knocking the thoughts away, and glances up to find Harry watching him. 

It's a bit unnerving, he's noticed, having Harry's entire attention focused on you. Because that's what Harry does, Liam's found over the course of the evening. When he listens to you, he listens with his entire body. For most of the evening it's been tempered by their back and forth, but now it's _right there_. The attention makes Liam feel weirdly restless, fidgety. He reaches out, gathering up his dirty plate and silverware. 

When he stands, Liam can see Harry's gaze follow him and finally he offers, "I had a girlfriend back home, but she went to uni and neither of us wanted to do the long distance thing."

"There's got to be something, Liam," Harry insists as he follows Liam into the kitchen with his own plate. He places his dishes on top of Liam's in the sink. "Something that you've not told anyone else."

And, well, there _is_ something. 

"It's not to do with romance," Liam warns, turning to rest a hip against the counter. Harry's face lights up and Liam nearly laughs. "It's not a big thing, Haz, don't get too excited." Liam bites his lip, adds, "But it's something I decided and didn't really say anything about when I moved here."

He's not sure he really wants to say it though. Saying it--telling someone else--makes it more real. 

Harry must see the hesitation in Liam's face because he says, voice quiet, "You don't have--"

"I gave myself a year," Liam blurts out. 

Harry looks confused, tilting his head to the side when Liam doesn't say anything further. "A year for what?" he finally asks. 

Shoulders slumping, Liam sighs. "I gave myself a year to make this performing thing happen. If it doesn't, well. In six months I'm going back to Wolverhampton." 

"To do what?" If anything, Harry appears even more confused at that.

Liam shrugs, staring down at his shoes. "Probably work in the factory with my dad. Maybe train to become a fireman. Always thought that'd be an honest profession, saving people."

"So, what? You'd just give up on your dream?" There's a bit of horror in Harry's voice, but underneath there's something else. Liam glances up. Harry looks almost, well, angry. Brow furrowed, corners of his mouth turned down. 

"Not giving up," Liam tells him. "Letting it go."

Harry shakes his head, frowning harder. "That sounds an awful lot like quitting to me." He waves a hand around, leaning forward into Liam's space. "You can't just give up on dreams, Liam!"

"It's not giving up," Liam insists. He's thought a lot about this. "I'd rather have tried as hard as I could and have it not work out, Harry. It's better than letting hope rule my life and then letting rejection wear me down until I hate that dream."

It's a reasonable argument, Liam knows. Still, Harry doesn't seem convinced. 

"We'll just have to make sure you make it then," Harry finally says. Liam huffs out a laugh at the mulish set of Harry's jaw at his words. 

"I've still got six months, Harry."

"Yes. Yes, we do," Harry agrees, nodding firmly. Liam nearly laughs again. Harry's such an odd one. 

"Now, where's your washing up liquid?"

*

It's later than Liam's expecting once they get the washing up done, time flying by easily. He sees Harry to the door, arms less full this time. 

"This was really nice, Harry." It has been. Liam's enjoyed getting to know Harry better. "I'm glad you suggested it."

"It was, wasn't it?" Harry hums. For a moment, it looks like he's a million miles away. His attention snaps back into focus and he beams at Liam. "I told you I was good at this boyfriend stuff." 

Then he kisses Liam on the cheek. 

It's not like Liam's not received cheek kisses before. Niall's notorious for getting pissed and laying giant, wet smacks on Liam's cheeks. Harry's kiss is not one of those. 

His lips are dry, for one, and chapped the slightest bit. He's bigger than Niall, too. Wider. There's a moment, when Liam swears he can feel the heat from Harry's body, head to toe and too warm. 

Harry's gone, however, before Liam can respond. 

 

 _Wednesday_  
The next day Liam's rushing from his shift at the café to another audition when a text alert buzzes through on his mobile. He's not very surprised to see that it's from Harry.

_Went to Paul's to visit my bf but you weren't there ))):_

Liam dodges a passer-by, typing out, _Off to auditino_ and hitting send before he catches the typo. Oh well, Liam knows he's a terrible speller; Harry will just have to learn it too. 

He laughs at the _!!!!_ that comes back and nearly walks right by the theater entrance. Backtracking, he shoves the phone in his pocket and heads through the door, tapping the AUDITIONS TODAY sign on it for luck. 

As he fills out the audition form, he can feel his phone vibrating. He drops it back off with the distracted assistant once it's completed and pulls his mobile back out. 

_I'll keep it short then! You're off tonight, yeah?_ It's obvious Harry waited about two seconds before continuing. It makes Liam grin. _There's an exhibit I want to take you to. If you're free obviously._

 _what kind of exhibit???_ he sends back. 

The response is almost immediate. _Art. Local stuff, pretty cool._

 _im terrible with art hazza ):_ Liam hesitates, then adds, _don't get it most of the tiem tbh_.

His phone rings a second later. Liam answers it quickly, a number of glares sent his way at the interruption.

"You don't have to 'get it' Liam," Harry says immediately, "you just have to enjoy it."

Liam opens his mouth to respond, then closes it again, not sure what to say. The thing is, he always feels like a clumsy oaf at events like that. Like everyone's judging him. 

Harry must hear the hesitation because he adds in a quiet voice, "You'll like it with me, Li. It'll be fun, I promise." Then, "I just thought it would be nice, you know. Since last night you shared your space with me. I thought-- I thought this is something I could share with you."

And there's no way that Liam can say no to that, not when Harry genuinely sounds like he wants to do this with Liam. It hits him again, how good Harry really _is_ at this boyfriend stuff, and for a split second Liam wants to ask why Harry's single. Why he's even helping Liam out with this ridiculous plan. 

Then he remembers their conversation last night and Caroline Flack. Maybe Harry's still hung up on her, despite what he'd said. The thought makes Liam frown. 

"Come on, Liammmm." Harry's whine brings him back out of his head. "There's free booze," he adds, making Liam laugh. 

"Fine, fine. I'll go." 

Harry lets out a loud, "Yes!" on the other end of the line, and Liam stifles another laugh. 

Across the room, the assistant stands up, surveying the crowd. Liam straightens up in his chair.

"I've got to go, Haz," he says. "Auditions are starting." 

"Ahhh!!" Harry sounds excited. "Okay, okay! Pick you up around seven, okay?" Liam can hear his smile as he says, "Wear your best trousers! And good luck!" He's rung off before Liam can even say goodbye. A second later, the mobile in his hand buzzes. 

_I MEANT BREAK A LEG! xx_

_Not literally though. Please._

Liam laughs outright at that, not caring what looks he gets for it. 

*

"--like I said," Harry says, "the point of art is to make you _feel_ something."

They've been at the exhibit for half an hour already, wandering from room to room. It's not been as bad as Liam expected--he'd actually really liked the splashy, bold colors of the last room and the free wine was definitely a bonus--but currently they're stood in front of a sculpture made of soda can tabs. There's a white, fat candle at the top, the tabs layered intricately to look like they've melted off it. It's-- 

Liam doesn't even know. 

Taking a sip of his wine, he grumbles, "I _feel_ confused."

Harry laughs, a bright sound that bursts out of him and has him slapping a hand over his mouth immediately. Liam knows his own face is bright red, but he can't help grinning at getting that response. 

A moment later, Harry bumps into him sideways, putting his chin on Liam's shoulder and smiling wide enough that both dimples are on display. Wrapping his arms around Liam's waist, Harry says, "You're ridiculous."

Liam wants to protest, to say something witty and clever back, wants to make Harry laugh again. Instead his legs get tangled up at their closeness and they stumble a little as Harry pushes him toward the next display. By the time Liam's got himself straight, Harry's pulled away, pointing out some other ridiculous piece of art. 

Finishing off his wine, Liam follows along. 

*

"You don't have to, Haz," Liam laughs. The couple of pints they drank after the art exhibit may be hitting Liam a little harder than he thought, when he giggles at the affronted look on Harry's face. Harry's insistence at seeing him all the way home instead of put off into a cab from the pub means they're standing at the door of Liam's flat. 

"A proper gentleman always walks his dinner companion to the door!" Liam laughs again. 

"I had a really good time, Harry. Never really enjoyed stuff like that, but tonight was fun." It has been fun, more enjoyable than most of the dates that Liam's been on with girls. Easier too, the conversation and such, but Liam figures it's because the pressure's not there, not like real dates. 

Harry's watching him now and Liam suddenly needs Harry to know how much he appreciates this, how much he appreciates the effort Harry is putting into the whole thing. 

"You're so good at this, Haz, and I want you to know, like, how much I really appreciate it. You don't have to do it, especially all of this," he waves his arms around. 

Tilting his head, Harry gives Liam a small smile. "It's not like I don't enjoy spending time with you."

"I know, I know," Liam huffs, that's not the point. "I just really, really want you to know how much I appreciate it, okay? Like, you didn't even need to help me out but you have been, and you're so _great_ at it--"

"Being your boyfriend isn't a hardship, Liam," Harry interrupts. He gets a look on his face that Liam doesn't quite get, but it's gone a second later with a shake of his head, curls bouncing around. He smiles at Liam then and Liam opens his mouth to say something--he's not sure what now--when Harry adds, "but you're welcome, if that's what you need to hear."

Liam wants to protest, that's not what he was going for when he started talking. Before he can say that however, Harry's pressing another good night kiss to Liam's cheek. It's lower than the previous one, catching the corner of his mouth, soft and so quick that Liam's afraid he's imagined it. 

"Talk to you tomorrow," Harry says, stepping back like it's nothing. 

Maybe it's not, Liam thinks. Harry's affectionate with all of them. He mumbles his own good night, watching as Harry walks off. Harry turns once, waving a hand at Liam before turning back around and continuing down the pavement. 

It's nothing, Liam decides. Just Harry being Harry. He heads inside his flat and puts the confusion out of his head. 

 

 _Thursday_  
Liam wakes up from a restless night to a text from Harry that's only an address, a time, and a smiley face emoji. He glances at the time and then curses, rolling out of bed. There's barely time to throw on a pair of jeans and his favorite well-worn plaid, shoving a grey beanie over his head before he's headed out the door. 

He's running about ten minutes late when the bus finally pulls to a stop. Through the glass he can see Harry leaning against a fence, waiting. For a split second, Liam considers staying on the bus, of sitting down and going back home. 

Harry looks up then, catching sight of Liam. He pushes off the fence, a wide smile spreading over his face. Another uni student, a tiny blonde walking by, stumbles at the sight, and Harry's hand reaches out to make sure she's okay. Liam's laughing as he steps off the bus. 

"Breaking hearts everywhere, Styles," he teases, earlier trepidation dissipating as Harry blushes. 

"Oh hush, you." He bumps a shoulder against Liam's, then jerks his head, "C'mon."

"Where are we going?" Liam asks, curious. Harry just reaches out, hand curling around his elbow and says, "You'll see."

*

Harry takes him to the practice rooms in the music hall on campus. 

"How'd you even get us in here, Haz?" Liam asks as he runs his fingers over the keys of the baby grand in front of him. A set of guitars, electric and acoustic, hang on the opposite wall. 

Harry shrugs, watching Liam. "I can't give away all my secrets, you know." He smirks when Liam glances up, adds, "I have my ways."

"So," Liam plays a small scale with one hand, glancing over at Harry with a grin, "you asked Niall to help you out." 

That makes Harry laugh. "Maybe that, yeah."

He almost looks like he's blushing again, but Liam discounts it for the low levels of lighting in the room. Sliding onto the piano bench, he picks out a few more chords, warming up his hands. 

"It's been ages since I played," he tells Harry, grimacing a little when he hits a wrong note. The next run-through is good though and he can't help smiling. He goes through a few of his old warm up practices, moving into some of his old favorites, songs he learned when he first started playing. 

Liam doesn't realize he's been quietly singing along to _I Did It My Way_ until there's movement in the corner of his eye, Harry settling onto the bench next to him. He fumbles to a stop and Harry makes a disappointed noise. 

"Didn't know you were a fan of the classics," Harry says, breaking the silence. "Wasn't what I was expecting, to be honest."

"My mum loves that stuff," he tells Harry, his fingers playing over the keys, not pushing down this time. "My first real performance, I sang _My Funny Valentine_ for her. Didn't think she'd ever stop crying."

"Yeah," Harry hums. It's strange that Liam can hear the smile in his voice before he turns to look. "Your mum does seem like a bit of a weeper."

Liam laughs. "You've no idea, mate." 

"She's very proud of you, you know," Harry tells him a few minutes later. He hums an agreement and Harry insists, "She _is_ , I could tell."

"I know. I know she is. She also constantly worries about me, no matter how much I reassure her that I'm eating. Or that I've friends."

"Well," Harry bumps his shoulder lightly and says, "That part's definitely not an issue." When Liam glances over, it's to find Harry smiling at him. 

"No," Liam murmurs, smiling back, "No, it's not."

*

Liam's not sure how long he's been playing--long enough he should check the time, he's work in a few--but he's in the middle of trying to pick out the melody for a song he'd heard on the radio this morning when Harry shifts next to him. He can hear Harry breathe in, about to speak, but is totally unprepared for what comes out. 

"I think you should kiss me."

Liam jerks, fingers crashing into the keys, creating a terribly discordant sound. " _What_??!?"

"No, think about it, Liam," Harry tells him, conversationally, like he's not just suggested what he's suggested. "You were casually affectionate with your last girl I'll bet, yeah? Hand-holding, quick kisses and such. I know you, Liam. You'd have to show that, let her know how you felt." Harry's going all in. "And I'm not one to keep my distance either." Liam thinks about cuddles in café booths, the way Harry stands, slouched into him or Niall, even Zayn, and knows it's true. 

"It won't be anything scandalous," Harry says, rolling his eyes. "I'm not going to go for a full-on snog in front of your parents, Liam." Then, softer, "We should just-- We should be comfortable with each other, right?"

Liam can't really see a flaw in Harry's logic. His parents _are_ going to wonder why he doesn't hold Harry's hand at least. 

"Fine," he sighs. He drops his hands off the keyboard, swinging a leg over the bench until he's facing Harry. "Fine," he says again, reluctant yet determined. "Let's do this."

There's something that looks a lot like affection on Harry's face. It's gone a second later as a wide smile makes its way across Harry's face. "Always trying your hardest, aren't you, Liam? 

"Oh shut up and kiss me," Liam snorts. 

It's nothing, he figures. A quick peck or two and his mum will never know the difference. Still, something twists in his stomach as the smile fades off Harry's face and he's back to that singularly attentive way he has about him. It intensifies when Harry scoots closer along the bench.

He swallows hard, knows Harry's seen it when he murmurs, "Close your eyes, Li. I promise I won't bite." Then, "That costs extra," and Liam huffs out a laugh. The corner of Harry's mouth tilts up, amused. 

"C'mon then, close your eyes," he says again. So Liam does as he's told, closes his eyes. And waits. 

Nothing happens for so long that Liam gets tense, hands clenching into fists where they're now resting on his thighs. Fingers press against his wrists a second later, curling around them until Harry's fingers are wrapped in a loose grip. 

"Relax," Harry whispers. His voice is closer than Liam's expecting, breath warm against Liam's mouth when he adds, "It's just a kiss."

It's not too different that the other two times Harry's kissed his cheek. His lips are still a little rough, but the touch is softer this time - a light press of his mouth to Liam's, over almost as quickly as it started. Harry pulls back, but it's not very far; Liam can still feel his breath. He keeps his eyes closed. 

Harry kisses him again, a little harder this time, sliding a hand up Liam's arm to cradle the curve of his jaw. He can feel Harry's lips part, sighs his own open at the first touch of Harry's tongue along his bottom lip. Taking advantage, Harry deepens the kiss, exploring Liam's mouth with a surety that makes Liam's head spin a little. 

It's like every other kiss Liam's received and yet nothing like any kiss he's had. He finds himself reaching out, a tentative hand curling around Harry's hip and pulling him closer. 

The touch seems to startle Harry, and he pulls away, blinking slowly. His eyes are ridiculously green, Liam notes, and does his best to not touch his fingers to his own mouth like he suddenly wants to. They're sat watching each other for what seems like forever. Then Harry grins, dimpling up. "You've had your first kiss from another boy, Li. Congratulations!"

The moment, or whatever it was, is broken then and Liam can't help but laugh, despite the blush he can feel stealing over his face, the way his mouth still tingles. 

"You're the most ridiculous human being, Harry Styles, I swear."

"Hey," Harry whines, mouth bright red and a little distracting, "You shouldn't talk about your boyfriend like that. I'm sensitive and easily hurt."

Liam ignores the swoop in his belly at the word 'boyfriend' and says again, "Most. Ridiculous." He can't help adding, "Best one I've ever had though, definitely."

"Only one you've ever had," Harry pouts. He still sounds put out, but it's obvious he's trying not to laugh. 

Liam shrugs, mumbles, "Still the best though," and gets a blinding smile in return. His stomach does another weird flip so he turns his attention back to the piano then, focusing on picking out the right notes as Harry sits there, a line of warmth next to him. 

*

Liam's got the closing shift, thoroughly exhausted by the time he gets home. The others, minus Harry who'd had a study group, had shown up as usual, staying long enough to grab some chips and tease Liam before heading back out. 

It's weird, Liam thinks right before he falls asleep, that he'd missed Harry that night despite having spent most of the day with him. 

 

 _Friday_  
It's a bit of deja vu when Liam wakes the next morning, only the text from Harry reads _Today's the day!_

For a moment, Liam's confused. Then he remembers one of their conversations yesterday, telling Harry about the audition on Wednesday. Telling Harry that the cast list goes up today. Liam feels a little sick then, stomach sinking at the thought of another rejection. Looking at another piece of paper without his name on it. 

He doesn't get to wallow long though, his alarm going off for work right then.

*

Liam's not expecting to see any of the boys today, as he's only set to work the lunch rush after closing last night. He should know better though, automatically drawn to the noise as they fall through the doors of the café, half an hour before he gets off. 

"Leemo!" Niall calls out. Behind him is Zayn, a casual arm thrown over Louis's shoulder, with Harry making up the rear and waving a greeting in Liam's direction. Something settles inside Liam at the sight of them and he wanders over to their booth. 

"Wasn't expecting to see you lads today."

"Thought we'd all come by to wish you luck," Zayn tells him. "Harry said one of your shows goes up today."

"Got to be supportive," Harry smiles up at Liam, seeing the surprise on his face. "It's my boyfriendly duty. In my contract," he continues. 

It's meant for a laugh, he knows, but Liam can see it's genuine. That Harry knew what it would mean for Liam to have this. Without thinking about it, Liam bends down and kisses Harry's cheek in thanks. Everyone hoots, the teasing starting up even before Liam's stood upright again. 

"Got him trained right up," Harry says proudly after a moment, face going red. 

He's obviously pleased though, if the smile on his face is any indication, and Liam can't help grinning back at that. They must look like idiots, Liam thinks, smiling at each other like this. He doesn't really care, not until he finally glances up and around the table. 

His smile freezes when he finds Louis watching him carefully from across the table. He smirks, raising an eyebrow. There's something in his face, like he knows something Liam doesn't. It's incredibly disconcerting and Liam makes himself look away. 

His glance goes to Harry, who smiles up at him again, and Liam flashes back to yesterday. To the way Harry's mouth had felt against his, sitting on that tiny bench. 

"I'll get your drinks," Liam says abruptly, turning away from the table. He's got customers to take care of, work to be done. 

*

Liam comes out the door after his shift to find Harry leaning against the wall, waiting. 

"Look a bit like you're waiting to get papped," he can't help teasing, and Harry immediately throws an arm up over his head and splays himself against the building, posing. Then, tucking a fist under his chin, Harry bats his eyelashes at Liam. 

"What're you doing here?" Liam laughs, shaking his head. "I thought you were headed off with the other lads for the evening."

Harry huffs, pushing off the wall. He links his arm through Liam's and bumps a hip gently against him. "Thought I'd come with," he offers, waving a hand about, "Be the supportive boyfriend and all that."

Liam's not endeared, he's not. 

"In your contract, I believe?" he murmurs. If he presses into Harry's side the tiniest amount, nobody's there to call him on it.

It earns him another smile though, and a "That it is," from Harry before he tugs him forward, moving them along and starting a story on some poor, unprepared classmate in his Property Law seminar.

* 

They get there too quickly it seems to Liam, despite Harry's attempts to distract him. He's just finished laughing at something when they turn the corner and the theater is right there. All of a sudden, Liam's not sure he can do it. He stops abruptly. 

Harry frowns. "Liam?"

"I can't," Liam says. 

Harry tilts his head, "Can't what?"

"I can't make myself look," Liam repeats. Running a hand over his face, he adds, "I should be used to it by now, right?" Harry still seems confused. "Used to looking at that list," he clarifies, watching as understanding spreads over Harry's face. 

"Liam--"

"It's like I'm not good enough," Liam blurts out. "Over and over, not seeing my name there. And I know it's part of this whole thing, but-- It just gets to me, and-- And I'm not sure I can take it today."

"So, what?" Harry's stood directly in front of him now and Liam looks down, staring at their feet as he goes on, "You're just going to give up then? Walk away?" Liam shrugs. "That doesn't sound like the Liam I know."

That makes Liam look up. "You've only known me for a few months, Harry! How would you know? Maybe I'm a giant coward." He certainly feels it at the moment. 

"Anyone who's known you for five minutes would know!" Harry huffs, nearly catching a passer-by with a flailing hand. "You taught yourself piano! You probably practiced songs until your voice went out-- Ha!" he exclaims when Liam ducks his head, face flushing. "You moved to _London_ , Liam, by yourself, so that you could do this."

"You've got six more months, Li. Don't give up now on this dream just yet." Harry says softly. Then, " _I_ believe in you enough for the both of us."

It's that quiet conviction that finally moves him forward. That, and Harry threading their fingers together, his palm warm against Liam's as he tugs him those last few steps. 

"Ugh. _Fine_ ," Liam whines. 

The list is taped on the inside of the door and Liam glances over at Harry once they're standing in front of it. "Are you sure you don't want to check for me?" he asks. 

Harry levels a look at him. 

Sighing, Liam turns his attention back to the door of the theater. "Right," he mutters, then traces his finger down the list. It's not very far down that he has to stop it.

He must make some sort of noise, because he gets a, "What?" from Harry, his voice cautious but excited. "What is it?"

"...I got second lead," he finally says, turning toward Harry, dumbfounded. 

Harry blinks once, twice, and then he's hollering, wrapping Liam up in a giant hug. They're laughing and Liam's cheeks hurt, he's smiling so hard. 

Dropping his arms, Harry reaches for his mobile. "We've got to tell the lads," he says, fingers flying across the screen, "they'll want to know. Take you out for a celebratory pint, of course." He glances up, still grinning, "Good thing they're already at the pub--"

Liam kisses him. 

For a split second Harry freezes and Liam's about to pull back, apologize, but then he's suddenly kissing back. Liam meant it as a quick thank you but Harry hums a pleased noise against his mouth, curling a hand around Liam's waist and pulling him in closer. Liam finds himself deepening the kiss then, leaning into it and trying to put all his feelings into the kiss, needing to show how much he appreciates what Harry's doing for him. 

Harry looks a bit dazed when Liam pulls away a few minutes later, green eyes unfocused and heavy-lidded. Liam finds himself wanting to lean back in, kiss him again. 

It's that thought that makes him take a step back. 

"What was that for?" Harry murmurs, voice scratchy. His mouth is bright red, still slick. Liam makes himself look away, grin wide and loose. Just a thank you snog, he thinks, then says as much. 

Then, trying to get a little equilibrium back, he adds, teasing, "Proper boyfriend stuff, yeah?"

Something passes over Harry's face, gone too fast to catch before he's grinning brightly at Liam. He does a stupid little jig, ridiculous enough that Liam laughs for real. Harry's smile settles then and Liam's stomach quits twisting. He reaches over, poking Harry in the side, watching as he twists away with a grunt. 

"Come on, Haz," he says. "Let's go meet the lads. Hear they owe me a pint or two."

It's Harry that laughs this time, reaching out to grab Liam's wrist. He nods, serious like, "Celebrating something, I think," and then pulls Liam down the street.

 

 _Saturday_  
By the time Liam's made it to the small cafe where he's set to meet his parents for lunch, the tail end of his hangover is finally fading. There's no sign of Harry yet, and Liam checks his mobile. He'd texted the time and place earlier, but there's been nothing since Harry's _Meet you there_ response. 

"Everything all right, love?" his mum asks. The corners of her eyes are wet and Liam can't help the fond smile that makes his way over his face. 

"You're such a softie," he tells her in lieu of an answer, but hugs her back just as tightly when she wraps her arms around him. He can't help glancing around again after he gets the same hug from his dad, glances at his phone again. 

Still nothing. 

It's only after they've been seated at a table on the terrace and there's still not word from Harry that Liam begins to worry. They're looking over the menu, talking about whether he's eating enough (yes) and if he's making friends (also yes). He can tell his mum is dying to ask after Harry, but she's holding back. 

Instead, she asks, "How are your auditions going? You've not said anything about them lately."

And the thing is, Liam can't wait to tell them. It's been hard not to just blurt it out as they sit there, it really has. He steals a quick glance at his mobile again, but it remains silent. He really, _really_ wanted Harry here for this. 

He's got his mouth open when there's the sound of a small crash behind him. Relief slams through him at Harry's voice, familiar and apologetic to whomever he's run into. Liam's up out his seat before he's realized, reaching out a hand as Harry makes his way over to their table. 

Harry's hesitation is minuscule, barely there, as he notices Liam's outstretched hand. He glances at Liam's face then back, a small smile appearing on his face as he slides his fingers through Liam's and lets him tug Harry toward his seat. 

"You look nice," Liam tells him. He does, dressed in a thin tan jumper and black jeans. Casual, but on Harry it seems like more. 

There's a quiet, "thanks," and then a kiss to the corner of Liam's mouth before he's turning toward Liam's parents, apologizing for being late. "My fault for thinking the tube would run on time," he laughs, dimples flashing. Liam can literally see his mum melt. 

They settle back into their seats after a quick round of introductions, and Harry looks over at Liam. "Did you tell them yet?" and huffing when Liam shakes his head. 

"Was waiting on some bloke," Liam can't help but tease. He feels lighter, happy now that Harry's here. He's still got a hold of Harry's hand and he squeezes it lightly, adding, "But he was late."

"Liam, be nice!" his mum laughs even as Harry murmurs, "Excuse me, Liam."

Liam laughs, can't help reaching over to poke a finger in the divot where Harry's dimple sits. His hand gets a smack, but it's worth it for the way Harry's cheeks go pink. 

"Tell them," Harry says a moment later. He's staring down at his knee and Liam looks down too, realizing he's set their hands there as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Maybe Harry _has_ trained him well, Liam thinks before he lifts his head and does just what Harry said to do. 

He doesn't move his hand, not even when his mum bursts into tears at the news. 

*

Lunch goes off without a hitch after that. Harry is Harry, charming and conversational. He keeps the discussion going over the next hour or so, making Liam's mum blush and his dad laugh. It's a bit of art, watching the effortless way Harry has his parents falling in love with him. 

Through it all, Liam can't help touching. 

It's like a need, an unknown urge that has Liam reaching out during the course of meal - an arm around the back of Harry's chair, finger playing with the curls that rest there; fingers on Harry's shoulder, tapping out a rhythm. If it's not a hand on Harry's knee, it's Liam threading his fingers through Harry's as they sit there. 

He can feel the weight of Harry's stare several times, and Liam steals his own glances every so often, unable to stop himself. He's caught once, Harry watching him with a look that Liam can't quite decipher. He wants to ask, but Harry's turning his attention back to Liam's parents before he can get the words out. 

Later, when they're done with eating and heading out to do some window shopping, Harry doesn't pull away.

*

"How come you're not surprised about me dating a boy?" Liam can't help asking at one point, the two of them tucked in the corner of some random trinket shop. His mum laughs. 

"Don't you remember when you were six? Your friend Alex?" Liam tilts his head, frowning; Alex had been his best friend then but nothing special comes to mind. "You don't remember coming home one Saturday and announcing you were going to marry him when you were old enough?" 

Liam's eyes widen and she laughs again. "You had a lot of conviction for a six year-old." 

"I don't remember that," he mumbles, glancing around the shop. He finds Harry on the opposite side, showing something to Geoff. "So you're not upset?" 

"Of course not," she tells him. Liam can't stop watching as Harry continues to talk, the confused look on his dad's face only becoming more pronounced the longer the conversation goes on. He's not realized he's smiling at the two of them, not until his mum murmurs, "Especially when you look at him like that." 

That makes him turn back to her. "Like what?"

Before he can get an answer though, a clerk interrupts asking if they need any help. His dad and Harry make their way back over shortly after, leaving Liam without an answer to his question. 

*

Liam doesn't realize Harry's fallen behind until he's turned to share a look at something his mum's said and Harry's not with them. Glancing behind them, he spots Harry's mop of curls a couple of shops back. 

"Meet you up at the corner," he tells his parents and makes his way back. 

It's a small gallery, Liam notes as he walks up. Harry's attention is so entirely caught by something in the window that he startles when Liam says his name. It makes Liam frown, glancing into the display to see what Harry's staring at. 

There's a single piece framed in the window, a fairly simple one - an anatomical heart with the words _wish you were here_ scrawled inside it. Liam's frown deepens as he glances back at Harry. He's still not said a word, and Liam finds himself stepping in closer, curling himself along the length of Harry's back. Resting his chin on Harry's shoulder, Liam sets his hands lightly on Harry's hips. 

"Everything okay?" Liam asks quietly. Harry doesn't answer but he does lean back a little, settling against Liam's chest. 

He's not quite sure how long they stand there like that, but he finds himself content to do it. It's not until another shopper bumps into his shoulder, jarring the two of them, that Liam remembers they're not alone. 

"Haz?" he says eventually, stepping back. He can't help pressing his fingers into Harry's hips the tiniest bit, trying to draw him away without being overt about it. "My parents are waiting," he adds after a moment. 

Harry nods then, still quiet, and finally looks away from the window. He doesn't look at Liam either, even though he slides his hand into Liam's hand as they make their way back up the street. By the time they meet Liam's parents, waiting patiently on the corner, he's back to his old self. 

He tugs on Harry's hand a few minutes later, and Harry glances over at him. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asks, keeping his voice down as his parent's discussion continues ahead of them. 

The corner of Harry's mouth tilts up. "Of course I am, Li," Then, "There's a lovely bakery around the next corner," he calls out, turning his attention away from Liam and effectively stopping the conversation before it's started. 

Liam stares at Harry's profile, unease rolling through him. There's something definitely off, but he's just got no idea how to fix it. 

*

It's a mad rush to see his parents off at the end of the afternoon - a flurry of hugs and tears and Liam's dad whispering, "We're so very proud of you," into his ear. Liam gets a little choked up, he'll admit. 

Glancing over, he finds his mum with her hands on Harry's face, saying something that has him flushed, a tiny, happy smile on his face. Harry looks over to find him watching and drops his gaze almost immediately. He nods at whatever Karen's saying, wraps his arms around her when she pulls him into a hug a second later. 

"Your parents are lovely," is all he gets from Harry when he asks a few minutes later, waving until they disappear from sight. 

Harry's quiet as they make their way back from seeing Liam's parents off at the station. He cries off Liam's offer to go out for a pint or to call the boys. It's the most awkward Liam's felt with Harry since their first meeting months ago. It gets worse when they get to the stairs leading down to tube and Harry stops. 

"Think I'm going to walk around a bit more," he says quietly, looking away. Liam's not sure what to say to that, shuffling from one foot to another. 

He finally mutters, "Guess it's done then, yeah?" Harry doesn't say anything for a bit, then finally glances back at Liam and nods. "Thank, Hazza," Liam says quietly, "for doing this for me."

"It's what mates are for, yeah?" Harry offers. Liam doesn't think that's true, but he's not going to disagree. Not when things are weird like this, when Harry's smiling at him but it feels fake. 

"Sure," he says instead. Then, "I guess I'll see you around then. Soon."

Harry nods again, but doesn't say anything. Liam sighs, confused. 

"Thanks again," he says, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Harry's mouth without thinking. Only Harry turns at the last second, Liam's lips glancing over his cheek instead. 

"Ha," Liam laughs, even though there's no mirth in it. "Guess I shouldn't do that anymore, huh?"

Harry doesn't answer though, murmurs a quiet, "See you around, Liam," instead, then turns and walks away, leaving Liam standing there not knowing what the hell just happened. 

  


**~*~**

Harry's avoiding him. 

Liam's not entirely sure it's true, since the last few days have been a madhouse. Rehearsals and getting to know the theater crew, reworking his schedule at the café, having to train a new person--Louis, who's a terror to be honest-- _because_ of that new schedule. It all has him falling into bed exhausted every night, asleep before his head hits the pillow. 

He's seen the boys, they still come by, but Harry's not been with them. Study group, Niall tells him, but Liam's seen Zayn rolling his eyes off to the side. He's sent a couple of texts as well, but gotten no response. 

So yeah, he's mostly certain that Harry is, in fact, avoiding him. 

* 

Rehearsal that Saturday lets out early for once and the lads talk him into going out. It doesn't take much, a drink sounds amazing really. There's a noticeable spot open in their group, but Liam doesn't even ask this time. 

*

Liam's sat in the booth with Zayn, nursing his third pint when Niall's phone lights up with an incoming text. He'd left it on the table, off to the loo while Louis's gone for another round. It's not like Liam means to snoop, but it's kind of hard to ignore when Harry's name pops up on the screen. 

He's reaching for it before he can blink, ignoring Zayn's soft _Liam_ and sliding his thumb to open it up. 

There's a whole set of texts and it doesn't take much to determine that Liam was right, that Harry _is_ avoiding him. He's not expecting that to hurt as much as it does. He types out a _heya_ before he can stop himself, watching as the three little dots appear. 

_Hi Nialler (:_

"Liam--" Zayn starts again, but seems to change his mind at the last second. Shaking his head, he slides out of the booth instead. "I'm gonna go help Louis, yeah?" Then, "Don't do anything you'll regret, Li."

And then it's just Liam alone with Niall's phone. 

*

He sees Harry before the others do, before he sees Liam. He seems thinner, and tired, but Liam can't help smiling at the sight of him. 

Then Harry looks up, catching sight of Liam. 

He stumbles a little, eyes going wide for a moment. Liam's about to wave--forget that he's a little angry with Harry right now, he's just happy to _see_ him--when Harry's face goes blank, evens out as though he's looking at a stranger. Polite, yet distant. 

It's like a punch in the stomach. 

Before he can do anything though, Louis sees him, hollering out, "Harry!" and waving him over. There's a smile on his face then, a real one peeking out from underneath, and Liam feels a bit sick. 

Harry makes his way to their booth and Liam thinks he can do this, he can, up until the very last second when Harry murmurs, "Liam," in a cool, detached voice. His smile is much the same and suddenly Liam needs to get away from it. He didn't know Harry could ever look that way, didn't think he could like at _Liam_ like that. 

It shouldn't hurt this much, he thinks, scrambling out of the booth and ignoring the hands on him, the concerned exclamations. 

It shouldn't, but it does.

*

When he gets home, Liam calls his mum, needing a familiar voice. 

"What's wrong?" she asks almost immediately. 

Liam nearly laughs because of course she would know. Still, he tries to put her off. "Can't a son just call his mum to say hello?" 

"Liam," she says. It's both a warning and an invitation; Liam can feel his throat closing up all of a sudden, eyes burning. He scrubs the heel of his hand into one. His mum says his name again, softer this time. 

"Harry and I got into a fight," he blurts out, not sure how else to put it. That's what it feels like anyway, like they've argued and neither wants to admit they're wrong. Only Liam's not sure what the argument is about so he's no idea what to apologize for. 

On the other end of the line, he can hear his mum sigh. "It'll be fine, honey. You just need to talk it out, that's all." Liam hums a response, wants to ask, _But how do we talk when he's avoiding me?_ when she adds, voice quiet, "I've not seen you that happy before, you know? That comfortable with someone."

Liam can hear her sniffle, the way her voice catches when she says, "It was so lovely to see the two of you, wrapped up in each other like that."

That _the two of you_ and _wrapped up in each other_ catches Liam off guard. He'd known he was being tactile that day, small touches and kisses and reaching out for Harry's hand. It hits him then, that Harry'd been the same, meeting Liam every time. 

"--and the way he looked at you--"

"Mum?" Liam interrupts, voice strained. 

"Absolutely in love with you, that boy is," she adds, and Liam can't breathe. "You should talk to him, Liam. I'm sure you can get over whatever silly argument you had."

Liam wants to laugh. He's afraid it might be hysterical though, so he presses his lips together. 

"Liam?" His mum sounds concerned. "You want to get over it, right? You want to be with Harry? I was so sure, the way you two looked at each other." Liam can't seem to get his mouth to work now. "Liam?"

"Yeah," he finally chokes out, realizing it's true. And that he's kind of gone and fallen in love with his fake boyfriend. " _Mum_."

She must hear the panic in his voice because she starts murmuring softly, telling him it'll be okay. 

_It'll be fine, just go find him and tell him._

*

He's not sure how long he sits on the sofa after they've rung off, trying to even out his breathing and thinking about the last week. About Harry offering to be his boyfriend so that Liam wouldn't upset his mum. He thinks about the way Harry wanted them to get to know each other, the dinner and the art exhibit and the piano. He thinks about the day spent with his parents, showing them around the city, his fingers laced through Harry's. Their hands fit together so well, he remembers. 

Mostly though, he thinks about kissing Harry, the way that makes him feel. 

And about what that means. 

*

The thing is, Liam's decided, that while he might be in love with his fake boyfriend and not able to kiss him anymore, he just misses _Harry_. That's part of the reason the way Harry'd treated him at the club hurts so much, he reckons. Because it was like Harry didn't even _know_ him. 

It's well past midnight when Liam picks up his mobile and types out _why did you agree to do this if you weren't going to be my friend after?_. He's not expecting an answer; Harry's not texted him back since Saturday.

 _i miss you_ he texts. Then sends another. _i miss holding your hand_

It's like once he starts, he can't stop. 

_i went by that gallery the one with the heart picture u were starring at_

_was gona get it for u_

_but i didn't have the money. 5000 pounds??1!?_

_i kind of get it now tho_

Still nothing in return. 

_miss you haz_

Then, _wish you were here xx_

Liam falls asleep on the sofa after that, hand curled around his silent mobile. 

*

Loud banging on his door startles Liam awake. He stumbles over to it, half awake, and manages to fumble it open. He's promptly shoved back, the door slamming shut a second later. 

Harry looks _furious_. 

"You can't just do this!" he shouts, waving his arms about. It takes Liam a moment to realize he's got his mobile in his hands, to realize exactly what he's angry about. 

"You were avoiding me," Liam can't help yelling back. "Why'd you even do this even you were just gonna blow me off later? That's not what friends do, Harry!"

"Friends don't offer to be fake boyfriends!" Harry's got both hands in his hair, tugging in obvious frustration. "You're so damned dense, Liam! _Fuck._ "

"Well that's not very nice," Liam mutters, frowning. Then, "What do you mean, friends don't offer to be fake boyfriends?" 

Harry gives him a look, exasperated. 

"I've had a crush on you for ages, Liam, you _had_ to know that. I thought I could handle this whole thing, I really did. And I was doing perfectly fine, but then that day with your parents--" His shoulders drop then, and he looks as exhausted as Liam's felt for the last two weeks. "You wouldn't stop touching me."

Slumping back against the door, Harry runs a hand over his face, combs his fingers through the curls of his fringe in a way that Liam knows means he's nervous. He takes a step forward, even as Harry leans his head back, closing his eyes. 

"I thought there was no way you couldn't know then, not with how you kept looking at me. But you wouldn't _say_ anything and I just. I couldn't be around you, and--" he grimaces, "I'm sorry, because I know that was shit of me. But then tonight. And you couldn't even look at me! But then there was all this--" He pops his head up again, eyes open as he waves his mobile around once more, "And I'm just _tired_ , Liam."

He goes quiet after that, watching Liam. 

"So," Liam says, after a minute or two of silence. "I might actually be a bit dense."

Harry snorts, the corners of his mouth curling up for a second before he frowns at Liam. It's kind of adorable, if Liam's honest with himself. Which is what he's going to be from now on, that's his goal. Liam sets his shoulders and moves forward.

As he gets closer, Harry straightens up, obviously a little wary. 

Liam stops right in front of him, close enough that when Harry shifts, he can feel the brush of their shirt against one another. He waits, but Harry keeps his eyes down. Liam presses on. 

"I'm fairly certain," he tells Harry, voice soft, "that friends do not kiss their fake boyfriends like I find myself wanting to kiss you." Harry's gaze snaps up at that, eyes wide. Liam swallows hard, then adds, "And also, if possible, I would like to drop the 'fake' part of, well, all of this."

"What?" Harry sounds dumbfounded. 

"The thing is, Haz," Liam shifts closer and Harry sucks in a sharp breath, closing his eyes. "That I really _do_ want to kiss you. Like, all the time." He brushes a kiss to Harry's cheek. "Seems to be a side-effect of fancying you like mad," then another, lower, catching the corner of his mouth. Harry turns into it, tiniest fraction, breath hitching. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it for so long. Sorry for being so stupid," he adds. 

"Shut up, Liam," Harry murmurs. And then he kisses him. 

It's just as amazing as Liam remembered. 

*

He's not sure how much time has passed, but they've made their way to Liam's sofa, kissing until his lips feel numb. 

"Are you certain?" Harry asks for the millionth time. He's pulled back, propped up on his elbows and looking down at Liam. "I mean, there _will_ be dick-touching involved at some point." He frowns. "At least I hope there's dick-touching at some point."

He's trying to keep it light, Liam can tell, but he can also see that Harry's worried, underneath it all. Like that's going to be the deal-breaker. It's something that ran around Liam's brain earlier that night, with his big epiphany, but he takes the time to think about it again, studying Harry as he looks down at him, waiting on his answer. 

Harry's hair is a mess from Liam's fingers, his lips spit-slick and red from Liam's mouth. Liam thinks about those things, about how it feels with Harry's mouth on his. How he's halfway to hard in his jeans, just from kissing. And then he thinks about making Harry feel that way, about touching him until he's crazy with it. Until all he can think about is Liam. His cock jerks at the thought. 

"Yes, Harry. I'm absolutely certain." Harry's face lights up, and Liam can't help grinning. "You've gone and ruined me for all other boyfriends, just like you said you would." 

Harry laughs, then frowns almost immediately after and mutters, "I'll be your _only_ boyfriend, Liam James Payne."

Liam reckons that's the truth as he tugs Harry back down for another kiss. Turns out he's definitely okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> ...now I just need someone to write Liam's first time with Harry for me. :D?


End file.
